Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a surface acoustic wave element for transmitting or propagating a plurality of surface acoustic waves on a piezoelectric substrate, and extracting a signal generated by an interaction of these surface acoustic waves by utilizing a physical nonlinear effect of the substrate, and a communication system using the same.